Talk:Episode 002
Didn't want to delete the orignal synopsis cause it was very detailed, but way to long to be a synopsis. In this episode of TTA we see Gamecrazed on the battle grid with the newbie of the team, Alpha, during a training battle. Although our winged hero is decidedly faster than his opponent he is unable to land a single hit on GC and gets knocked across his end of the grid by a Darkslash before getting back on his feet in time to get trapped by one of GC's immobilizing triangles. Finding himself caught and staring down a Darkbomb our hero tries to block the incoming attack and fails, perhaps because his timing was off since the shield appeared only half-heartedly for a moment before completely disappearing. Alpha is left with an unknown amount of health as GC tells Alpha off for being easy to predict in battle and that just being fast isn't enough to win against a skilled opponent with good timing. With those words GC closes the grid and tells Alpha to take a break from the training that doesn’t seem to make any difference in how well he fights. Freed from what Gamecrazed called 'meaningless crap", Alpha leaves the :mechvalley bridge and retreats to :purplecave where he talks with Flamegirl and Kirbopher15 about how his training is going with GC, which he freely admits is annoying since Gamecrazed won't let up on him. Without sympathizing with the complaint Kirb tells his new friend that GC's right and that Alpha has to train really hard to stand a chance against thehttp://ttadventures.wikia.com/wiki/D-Bug_OrganizationD-Bug Organization, even if GC gives him crap for now. Flamegirl smiles after this exchange and compliments Alpha on his efforts so far which soothes the newbie enough to admit that maybe GC and Kirbopher are right about the whole training mess and asks Kirb if the two hackers he'd heard about came back. Kirb tells his new friend that neither of the hackers have come back yet and admits to being glad for their absence. After this confident quote from Kirbopher15 is uttered we switch to the main forum of :mechvalley where we see White Queen for the first time. Shrouded in a white cloak and wearing an odd white headdress with a tan trim, it's easy to see how she chose her name even if you ignore her arsenal of ice-based attacks. This new arrival asks where everyone is and is apparently close enough to Kirb to be heard rushes over to see his friend. WQ tells Kirbopher that she got her computer back and asks how things had been going in Tome. Kirb quickly explains that the D-Bug hackers have been no worse than usual and tells his lady friend that he met someone that could help him in his fight against the hackers. Meanwhile, we see that Alpha is keeping himself occupied in :purplecave until he stops suddenly and notices a doorway he hadn't seen before and assumes that it leads to a new area, and like anyone else he checks it out. Moments after our red haired hero goes through a wall two random users appear out of nowhere and one of them shouts, “HOLY SH!T, that guy just passed through the wall!!!11". Alpha enters a new area that looks like a tropical paradise with waterfalls, palm trees and high cliffs all overgrown with grass; only the music keeps this scene from being idyllic. After a moment of confusion, and Alpha's first mention of Greek mythology, our winged hero goes deeper into this strange place where he sees something floating that looks like static you'd expect to see on a TV instead of hovering by itself in virtual reality. There are no other sounds in this place until Alpha once again speaks up. And something answers him. Direct quote from Episode 002 *Alpha: "What's that thing?" Alpha's answer comes from an unknown source and the text of the reply is almost the same color as the cliff it's hovering in front of. *???: “can you hear me" *Alpha: "No, I can barely hear you! Where are you? *???: “will you accept me?" *Alpha: "Accept you!? I don't even know what you are. Do you need help? As the conversation went on the text becomes gradually more visible. *???: “Do you want to become...stronger?" *Alpha: "...Yes...will you help me get there if I help you?" After Alpha made his offer the text becomes extremely visible. *???: "Dear boy..." *???: "You already have..." The strange cloud moves on its own and overlaps Alpha for a moment before disappearing into his character leaving him with a strong impression of power. Back in the main part of Tome Gamecrazed and Flamy race across the same bridge we saw in the first scene where Alpha was training. It appears that the hackers are attacking again and that both Kirbopher and Alpha are missing in action which obviously makes the purple user thrilled in a sarcastic way until someone walks up. It's our hero; he's back from his little adventure and ready for some action with a noticeable change in personality. The newbie seems confident in dealing the hackers a defeat to the point that it seems absurd and GC insists on going with Alpha. After a sarcastic comment from Alpha about his 'sensei' the two go on and leave Flamy behind by herself. Further inside :mechvalley we see the two hackers from before waiting, or at least BlingBling is waiting; Raccoon is twitching like mad just like he was in Episode 001. Both heroes stop short of the hacker and the newly empowered Alpha tells them both to get off the forum since he's in a good mood. Whether Alpha was done talking or not, the twitchy hacker speaks up and exclaims about more people wanting to die, namely GC and Alpha since no one else is around to hear the comment. At this point, BlingBling joins in and tries to call Raccoon off by saying that the red haired user was the one they were looking for, or he tries to at least. Before the green hacker finishes whatever he was about to say to his buddy, Alpha jumps in with a caustic remark about how smart the hackers are and proudly proclaims that he was looking forward for a fight with them. In the last few seconds of the animation we see a battle grid loading with all four characters on it. To be Continued... Maroonpickle (talk) 14:43, August 22, 2016 (UTC)Maroonpickle